Just a Fairy
by GuruGuru214
Summary: The first of the oneshots I'm writing this week. Navi has a crush on Link, but knows that it will never amount to anything. Or will it?


Well, this is my first one-shot while I'm waiting to be able to update Father of Time. Since it's not fair to keep you in the dark, I'll tell you why I have to wait at the bottom of this fic. It was going to be a Harry Potter/Zelda crossover, but I couldn't do it. Instead, I've decided to write a short fic from Navi's POV. Hope you like it.  
  
Note: This story follows the OoT storyline, except Navi didn't leave Link at the end.  
  
Just a Fairy  
  
Ganon had fallen about a month earlier. Link and I usually spent our time either in the Kokiri Forest or Hyrule Field, where we were that day. Link was sitting in the shade of a tree. I was on a branch, just above his head. He couldn't see because of my glow, but I was staring at him. I had never told him, but I had developed a crush on him after what he had told me in the Shadow Temple.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The Shadow Temple was the most horrid place imaginable. Fairies are emotional creatures as it is, and that place reeked of despair. I couldn't help but break down. "Nobody likes fairies, Link. We're annoying, and nobody likes squinting to look at us, we glow so brightly. I don't even know why you put up with me. All I do is annoy you and... I should just go back to the forest. You'd be better off without me."  
  
"Navi, you know that's not true. You don't annoy me, and I would be lost without you. I need you to help me figure things out, and I wouldn't be nearly as good of a shot with the bow if I didn't have you to help me aim. And as far as your glow goes, most people don't take the time to look past the glow. I do, and I actually think you're beautiful You're very nice to look at, Navi. You're my best friend, and I'd probably fall apart if you left me."  
  
"Do you mean that, Link?"  
  
"Every word."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'He probably was just saying most of that to make me feel better. There's no way he can see past this glow; see what I really look like.' I was broken out of my thoughts by Link's voice.  
  
"What's it like to be a fairy, Navi?"  
  
"I'm not sure how to answer that, Link, since I've never been anything else to compare it to."  
  
"Well, one thing I'd like to know is what it's like, glowing all the time. I mean, doesn't it mess with your vision?" The dreaded glow.  
  
"Not really. I know you can't see past it, but it doesn't get in my eyes at all. I can see just as clearly as you can."  
  
"You're wrong. I can see past it. In fact, I can tell you that you've been staring at me for the past half hour." I wondered if he could see me blushing.  
  
"I was just staring into space, thinking."  
  
"Right... Well, do you ever wish you were bigger?"  
  
"Sometimes. I mean, it's hard sometimes, being so small. There's all these things you have to worry about, all these creatures that are bigger than you. If I ever met a Wolfos while I was alone, I'd be dead! Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Well... Okay, I'll just say it. I like you, Navi. More than just friend like. But it wouldn't work between a Hylian and a fairy. I probably shouldn't have said that, you probably don't even feel the same way."  
  
"Then you must be pretty stupid, not to realize that I was only staring into space because you were occupying it. Not that it matters. Like you said, I'm a fairy. You'd end up taking my whole head into your mouth if you tried to kiss me."  
  
"Navi, you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that, or at least that first part. Come on, I have a way to fix this." Link started running in the direction of Kakariko Village. I had to fly as fast as I could to catch him. I followed him all the way into the old lady's potion shop.  
  
"Yes, young man, can I help you?" The old lady was squinting so tightly, I wondered how she could tell we were there.  
  
"Yes. I heard that you were in possession of a growth potion for fairies?"  
  
"Oh, yes, young man. I heard that someone was inquiring about that. I will sell it to you for 100 rupees, but I must warn you that it is irreversible. Do you still want it?"  
  
"Navi?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"All right, we'll take it." I could hardly contain myself as Link handed her the large sum of money. It was hard to believe that he was doing this for me.  
  
"Here you go. I hope you will be happy with the results." Link and I walked outside. We decided to go to a secret grotto, so nobody would question seeing somebody grow out of a small, glowing ball. Luckily, there was one right outside the shop. Link set the potion down and I flew just close enough to the bottle to take a sip.  
  
The first thing I noticed was that I was glowing less brightly. I started to get a sick feeling in my stomach when I started to grow, but it faded as I got bigger. Finally, I was the same size as Link. "I guess I can't fit your whole head in my mouth now, so there's no harm in this." With that, Link leaned in and kissed me, and for a split second, my glow came back so brightly, the whole room was bathed in an intense white light. I wrapped my arms around Link so tightly, that when my wings started buzzing on their own, both of us were lifted off the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Link."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Navi. Come on, let's go back to the Kokiri Forest and see what the Kokiri have to say about the boy without a fairy now."  
  
"Link, you will never be the boy without a fairy again." Since then, we've been happy together. We still live in Link's old treehouse, but it's been expanded. Now, it's almost as big as Impa's house in Kakariko Village, and I will never know how that tree can support it. The Kokiri visit us every now and then, and when they do, I can sense the jealousy coming from their fairies. I still have the bottle of potion, but I don't think the Kokiri Forest could handle so many grown-up fairies!  
  
I think I hear Link calling me. I've been feeling strange lately, so the old lady at the potion shop did a pregnancy test. Link left to get the results. What do you think they are?  
  
How was it? I hope it turned out all right. I guess this is a bit of practice for a plan I may or may not implement in my other story. Oh, I promised to tell you why I'm doing this instead of writing Father of Time. Well, there's no avoiding it, I guess. As any of you that are reading that story and can do math know, it has been eight months since Malon became pregnant, and the next chapter takes place one month after this last one. Meaning that Malon is going to have a baby in the next chapter. Well, I've decided to make it a guest chapter, and I've asked Atchika to write it. She tells me it will be at least a week before the chapter is done, possibly a week and a half, so I've decided to do a few one-shots, like this one. I've read some of Atchika's work, and I'm eagerly anticipating chapter 8! To all of you who have been reading that story, please be patient. I hope these one-shots will be enough to hold you over. I think the next one will be a Zelink. I think I can write one of those. Zelda is never really given much of a personality, and the personality I gave her in the Switch didn't allow me to make it a Zelink, but I would like to try to write one. I don't know what the title will be yet, just look for my name! 


End file.
